howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Wraith
The Sand Wraith is a Tidal Class dragon introduced in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and also appears in School of Dragons. There is a type of Sand Wraith called the Desert Wraith. Description Sand Wraith A Tidal Class expert in camouflage that buries itself in the sand. It's a good way to surprise their prey...and avoid sunburn! Fighting a Sand Wraith is no day at the beach...not when it can throw a hardened ball of sand from a distance. Appearance The Sand Wraith's skin looks like the sand, as it is bright sand brown. It has spikes on it's head which resembles the Night Fury's nubs and ears on it's head. The Sand Wraith also has secondary wings, similar to a Night Fury or a Stormcutter. It also has a unique tail design which consists of 2 arrow-like shapes pointing inwards. Abilities Hardened Balls of Sand and Fire Unlike other dragons, the Sand Wraith has a unique fire power. It shoots hardened balls of sand surrounded by weak fire from a distance! They also appear to be able to control the intensity of its blast. Stealth The Sand Wraith has the ability to bury it body beneath sand allowing it to completely blend in with the sand as it waits for unsuspecting prey, or as a way to avoid the intense heat from the sun. Intelligence The Sand Wraith is described as being intelligent according to School of Dragons. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Sand Wraiths are reddish brown and their wings have a yellow edge with a sophisticated network of vein like patterns on it. Spikes emerge from the back of their head, their wings, their back and their tail. Also, their tail fin and second pair of wings are larger.A black band forms over their eyes. Trivia * Despite being a Tidal Class dragon, the Sand Wraith's characteristics are more Boulder Class. * The Sand Wraith might be what Fishlegs was referring to when he described a dragon that "buries itself for like a week". * The Sand Wraith's design and behavior seem partially based on those of the , the , and the . * Sand Wraiths bear a strong resemblance to the Night Fury. Coincidentally, baby Sand Wraiths do not have teeth in Rise of Berk. * Unlike most dragons, Sand Wraiths have overbites, as seen in School of Dragons. *Sand Wraiths and their subspecies are the only Tidal Class dragons in Rise of Berk that are on stone slab platforms instead of pools. *Sand Wraith eggs bear a strong resemblance to petoskey stones. *The Sand Wraith's ability to hide under the sand is similar to the Monster of the Amber-Slavelands from the books. Gallery wild s wraith.png|Sand Wraith in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons BabySandWraith.jpg|baby Sand Wraith AdultSandWraith.jpg|Adult Sand Wraith in Rise of Berk. titan s wraith.png|Titan Sand Wraith in Rise of Berk titan s wraith 2.png|Titan Sand Wraith in Rise of Berk Sand-Wraith-news.jpg|The Sand Wraith in School of Dragons Sand Wraith egg RoB.png|Egg in Rise of Berk Zzzzzzz2.png|Egg in School of Dragons 12631433_816512631787097_8528159432737346530_n.jpg|SoD Update pl:Sand Wraith Category:Tidal class Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons